New Comics Vol 1 4
| Writer2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler2_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle2 = The Sling Shot | Synopsis2 = Hash and Cowhide compete with each other in a hunt for food. | Appearing2 = Supporting Characters: * Cowhide * Hash | Writer3_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler3_1 = Alex Anthony Blum | StoryTitle3 = Vikings: Episode Four | Synopsis3 = Now a young man, Ivar fights with his fellow vikings against a rival clan, the Bear-Sarks. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Ivar Supporting * Kol '''Villains: * The Bear-Sark clan | Writer4_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler4_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle4 = Heading South: Part One | Synopsis4 = Spiniker allies himself with Sternpipe, and the two head South to seek adventure. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * George Spiniker Other Characters: * Captain Sternpipe | Writer5_1 = Harold Pierson | Penciler5_1 = Harold Pierson | StoryTitle5 = | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * G. Wiz | Writer6_1 = Harold Pierson | Penciler6_1 = Harold Pierson | StoryTitle6 = | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Chubby | Writer7_1 = Merna Gamble | Penciler7_1 = Merna Gamble | StoryTitle7 = Tale of Two Cities: Episode One | Synopsis7 = Charles Dickens's popular story is told in comic form. | Writer8_1 = Stan Randall | Penciler8_1 = Stan Randall | StoryTitle8 = Introducing Click Allen | Synopsis8 = Continued from More Fun Comics #9. Jim meets Click, a reporter who wants to give him an interview about capturing the three bandits. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Jim Other Characters: * Click Allen | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle9 = 17-20 On The Black: Part 4 | Synopsis9 = Frog catches Jim and ties him up. It's up to Kim to rescue his friend! | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Jim Gale Supporting Characters: * Kim Villains: * Frog Morton | Writer10_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler10_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle10 = | Synopsis10 = Oz suspects a stranger in town of wrong-doing. | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Oz Bopp | Writer11_1 = E. R. Anthony | StoryTitle11 = Great Guns | Synopsis11 = This is a written story. Bud was a military mechanic forced to become a pilot. Yet still, he held onto his strong moral code not to take a life. But with his fellow pilots being shot down all around him, Bud must decide what's more important in war. Protecting your squadron, or sticking by your code? | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Bud Jamison Villains: * German Pilots Other Characters: * Major Hanley * Sergeant Winston | Writer12_1 = Ellis Edwards | Penciler12_1 = Ellis Edwards | StoryTitle12 = Chikko Chakko | Synopsis12 = | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * Chikko Chakko Other Characters: * Peppy * Chicos * Pauncho * McGill | Writer13_1 = Pingston | Penciler13_1 = Pingston | StoryTitle13 = Introducing Jungle Boy | Synopsis13 = Jungle boy plays in the jungle with his friend from the natives village, Bombah. When a lion charges towards them, it is Bombah's big brother, Pat-Nak, who saves the day. | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Jungle Boy Supporting Characters: * Bombah Other Characters: * Par-Nak | Writer14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | Penciler14_1 = A. Leslie Ross | StoryTitle14 = Asking Helen to the Dance | Synopsis14 = Two cowboys, Slim and Tex, make a bet on a coin to who will go to the dance with the beautiful Miss Helen. | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Slim * Tex Other Characters: * Miss Helen | Writer15_1 = Emma C. McKean | Penciler15_1 = Emma C. McKean | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Sara Lou | Writer16_1 = W. M. Allison | Penciler16_1 = W. M. Allison | StoryTitle16 = The Train Robbery: Part 3 | Synopsis16 = The kids' uncle Bob becomes worried over their disappearance, and with Captain Jim's help he starts to track them down. | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Captain Jim Supporting Characters: * Uncle Bob Other Characters: * Johnny * Jane | Writer17_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler17_1 = Henry Kiefer | StoryTitle17 = Just Suppose | Writer18_1 = Serene Summerfield | Penciler18_1 = Serene Summerfield | StoryTitle18 = Illo | Writer19_1 =Leo O'Mealia | Penciler19_1 = Leo O'Mealia | StoryTitle19 = | Synopsis19 = Try as he will, poor Andy can't seem to get the lid off the olive jar. | Appearing19 = Featured Characters: * Andy Handy | Writer20_1 = Rafael Astarita | Penciler20_1 = Rafael Astarita | StoryTitle20 = King Arthur: Episode Two | Synopsis20 = Geraint, of Arthur's knights, prepares to enter a jousting tournament. | Appearing20 = Featured Characters: * Arthur Supporting Characters: * Geraint Other Characters: * Guinevere * Lancelot | Writer21_1 = Al Stahl | Penciler21_1 = Al Stahl | StoryTitle21 = Needles Uses His Noodle | Synopsis21 = Needles heads to a snowy mountain for some skiing | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Needles | Writer22_1 = J. C. Leonard | Penciler22_1 = J. C. Leonard | StoryTitle22 = The St. Pierre Mystery: Part One | Synopsis22 = Trappers are being chased from their land and even killed, so Maginnis goes undercover to find out who's commiting these crimes. | Appearing22 = Featured Characters: * Maginnis Other Characters: * Major Hall * Dubois * Yvonne | Writer23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler23_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle23 = Laughing At Life | Synopsis23 = Director von Dunkem always gets his way on the set. But wait and see what happens when one crewman says "no"... | Appearing23 = Featured Characters: * Eric Von Dunkem | Writer24_1 = Russell Cole | Penciler24_1 = Russell Cole | StoryTitle24 = | Synopsis24 = Goofo's magic tricks have a tendency to go wrong sometimes. Unfortunately, his volunteer becomes the victim of such a trick. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Goofo Supporting Characters: * Marie Other Characters: * Victor | Writer25_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler25_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle25 = The Time Machine: Part 4 | Synopsis24 = Fritz thinks up of a way to win Emily Jane's heart. | Appearing24 = Featured Characters: * Oliver Weed Supporting Characters: * Mr. Mowcher * Fritz Other Characters: * Abigail Blumel * Betsy Blumel * Emily Jane * Trockmorton | Writer26_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler26_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle26 = Castaway Island: Episode 3 | Synopsis26 = Thanks to a snake's appearance, Dougal is able to get the upper-hand on Blackface. But just when he and Larry are securing the yacht, they hear a female voice cry for help from the hut on the beach. Story continues next issue. | Appearing26 = Featured Characters: * Dougal MacDougal Supporting Characters: * Larry * Dot Villains: * Blackface | Writer27_1 = Robert Leffingwell | Penciler27_1 = Robert Leffingwell | StoryTitle27 = Knife Ambush: Part 4 | Synopsis27 = Cactus is imagining all the things he was going to do with the money from the nugget they found. | Appearing27 = Featured Characters: * Sagebrush * Cactus | Writer28_1 = Harry Lewis | Penciler28_1 = Harry Lewis | StoryTitle28 = Our Kids | Synopsis28 = | Writer29_1 = Sven Elven | Penciler29_1 = Sven Elven | StoryTitle29 = Captain Quick: Episode Three | Synopsis29 = En route back to the English harbor, Captain Quick spots another spaniard vessel in the water. His men wanting to loot more spanish treasure before heading home, Quick pursues the ship and leads his men aboard. To their surprise, Quick's fiance is on board with Captain Velasquez, claiming she is to marry him instead! | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Kendal Quick Other Characters: * Marjorie * Captain Velasquez | Writer29_1 = Dick Ryan | Penciler29_1 = Dick Ryan | StoryTitle29 = The Drew Mystery: Part 1 | Synopsis29 = Dale has a hot lead on a case and calls Lietenant Sparks to let him know. She is unknowingly being eavesdropped on by the crooked man Stitch, and he and his partner follow her to Dr. Millards apartment where they tie her up. Story is continued next issue. | Appearing29 = Featured Characters: * Dale Daring Villains: * Stitch Other Characters: * Dick Sparks * Dr. Millard | Writer30_1 = Sheldon Mayer | Penciler30_1 = Sheldon Mayer | StoryTitle30 = The Stagecoach: Part 3 | Synopsis30 = A young woman who works at the Hamburger stand Blimp ate at, has fallen in love with Jupiter. | Appearing30 = Featured Characters: * J. Worthington Blimp Supporting Characters: * Jupiter Jones | Writer31_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler31_1 = Joe Shuster | StoryTitle31 = Submarine Terror: Part 1 | Synopsis31 = A submarine full of spies are planning to sink the President aboard his private Yacht. Steve Carson infiltrated into the sub, and may now be the only one who can save the presidents life! | Appearing31 = Featured Characters: * Steve Carson Supporting Characters: * Federal Men Villains: * International Spies Other Characters: * Franklin D. Roosevelt | Penciler32_1 = Robert Leffingwel | StoryTitle32 = It`s A Dern Lie | Notes = * Along with the above stories, this issue also contains several single-page gag strips. As listed below, they include: ** "G. Wiz" and "Chubby" by Harold Pierson ** "Chikko Chakko" by Ellis Edwards ** "Sara Lou Sunshine" by Emma C. McKean ** "Bugville" by Dick Ryan ** Our Kids * Captain Bill's name was changed to Jim in this issue. * Last appearances for the following strips: ** The Strange Adventures of Mr. Weed ** Just Suppose ** J Worthington Blimp | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}